Drownings
by akuinibinatangjalang
Summary: The three times Morgana drowns.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, this is the first part of three.

Warning: slight AU?

Word count: 361

* * *

><p>Morgana almost drowned once.<p>

It happened a year after she went to live in Camelot. They were on a hunting trip, she and Uther and Arthur and the rest of the hunting party. They stopped for lunch and rest, having caught a few deers. Uther chose to rest beside a lake. The weather was nice, wind blowing softly and the sun shone brightly. The servants were busy preparing, Uther and Arthur were talking with the knights. Morgana managed to slip from her servant's watch, and she walked around the lakeshore, peering at the water. She didn't really able to see anything though, the sunlight glinting in the water.

Morgana never clearly remembered how she fell to the lake. She remembered how cold the water was. She remembered how the water got in to her mouth, her nose, choking her. She remembered kicking her legs, struggling to rise to the surface, and regretting the fact that she could not swim. But most of all, she remembered the helpless feeling, the fear of death and she thought that she was going to die and she felt so scared, hopeless, desperate.

And just when she lost her energy to struggle, she felt a pair of arms pulling her. Pulling her from the darkness of the lake, pulling her back to life. She heard someone calling her name, she felt hands punping her stomach, and she breathed. No water came in and she choked and vomited water.

Struggling to catch her breath, her attempt failed instantly when she was pulled into a tight embrace. She looked up and was face-to-face with Uther, worry written all over his face, but there was also relief. His arms encircled Morgana's small, fragile, trembling body tightly and she realized that it was Uther who saved her. She felt save for the first time she ever felt it since her father's, Gorlois' death, and she hugged Uther back. She became aware of the people surrounding them, the servants, some of the knights, Arthur, but they did not matter, the only thing that mattered was Uther embracing her, worrying about her like she was Arthur, like she was his own child.

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism are very much welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I can only apologize for the late update. School really took my time. Thanks to claire3loves3music for reviewing and alert, kissfromarose2 for alert :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," she said, feeling grateful for Merlin. He was a good friend, like she said before. She opened the flask and drank.<p>

She coughed, then she felt something in her throat, something burning. She glanced at the flask, then at Merlin, who stood still with his back to her. Her breathing became difficult, she gasped for air. Then Merlin turned to her, there was some kind of...resolution on his face.

The truth struck her like a lightning bolt. Merlin had poisoned her. Merlin, whom she thought was a friend, a good friend. As if to confirm it, Merlin nodded very slightly, but she understood. _How could you, Merlin?_ _What have I done that made you do this? _The pain of betrayal crept through her, along with the poison that was spreading in her body. She didn't know which one more painful, the betrayal or the poison.

Merlin knelt before her with his hands reached out, reaching for her, but she shook his hands away. What would he do now, strangle her to death? Blue eyes met green, eyes that always reminded Morgana of the summer sky. But now, those eyes reminded her of water, of the dark blue water in a lake.

She felt Death around, waiting for her. She had imagined how she would die, but die in her friend-turned-murderer's arms certainly not one that she ever imagined. She stopped struggling against Merlin as the pain worsened. Merlin's arms encircled her and pulled her into his lap. She gripped his arm, she needed something to hold on to, because this time, no one was going to save her. Her consciousness slipping away, she ceased her attempt to breathe, and welcomed the darkness.


End file.
